114th United States Congress
The 114th United States Congress occurred between January 3, 2015 to January 3, 2017, during the third and fourth years of the Mitt Romney presidency. Senate In the 114th Congress, The Republicans had 54 seats, Democrats had 43 and Independents had 3. Alabama * Doug Jones (D) * Richard Shelby ® Alaska * Mark Begich (D) * Lisa Murkowsi ® Arizona * Jeff Flake ® * Ann Kirkpatrick (D) Arkansas * Tom Cotton ® * John Boozman ® California * Dianne Feinstein (D) * Barbara Boxer (D) Colorado * Mark Udall (D) * Michael Bennett (D) Connecticut * Chris Murphy (D) * Richard Blumenthal (D) Delaware * Tom Carper (D) * Chris Coons (D) Florida * Connie Mack IV ® * Marco Rubio ® Georgia * Michelle Nunn (D) * Johnny Ivakson ® Hawaii * Mazie Hirono (D) * Brian Schatz (D) Idaho * Jim Risch ® * Mike Crapo ® Illinois * Dick Durbin (D) * Mark Kirk ® Indiana * Richard Lugar ® * Dan Coats ® Iowa * Bruce Braley (D) * Chuck Grassley ® Kansas * Greg Orman (I) * Jerry Moran ® Kentucky * Allison Grimes (D) * Rand Paul ® Louisiana * Mary Landrieu (D) * David Vitter ® Maine * Augus King (I) * Susan Collins ® Maryland * Ben Cardin (D) * Barbara Mikulski (D) Massachusetts * Scott Brown ® * John Kerry (D) Michigan * Debbie Stabenow (D) * Gary Peters (D) Minnesota * Amy Klobuchar (D) * Al Franken (D) Mississippi * Roger Wicker ® * Thad Cochran ® Missouri * Sarah Steelman ® * Roy Blunt ® Montana * Denny Rehberg ® * Steve Daines ® Nebraska * Deb Fischer ® * Ben Sasse ® Nevada * Dean Heller ® * Harry Reid (D) New Hampshire * Jeanne Shaheen (D) * Kelly Ayotte ® New Jersey * Bob Menendez (D) * Cory Booker (D) New Mexico * Martin Heinrich (D) * Tom Udall (D) New York * Kirsten Gillibrand (D) * Chuck Schumer (D) North Carolina * Kay Hagan (D) * Richard Burr ® North Dakota * Rick Berg ® * John Hoeven ® Ohio * Josh Mandel ® * Rob Portman ® Oklahoma * Jim Infole ® * James Lankford ® Oregon * Jeff Merkley (D) * Ron Wyden (D) Pennsylvania * Bob Casey Jr. (D) * Pat Toomey ® Rhode Island * Sheldon Whitehouse (D) * Jack Reed (D) South Carolina * Lindsey Graham ® * Tim Scott ® South Dakota * Mike Rounds ® * John Thune ® Tennessee * Bob Corker ® * Lamar Alexander ® Texas * Ted Cruz ® * John Cornyn ® Utah * Orrin Hatch ® * Mike Lee ® Vermont * Bernie Sanders (I) * Patrick Leahy (D) Virginia * George Allen ® * Mark Warner (D) Washington * Maria Cantwell (D) * Patty Murray (D) West Virginia * Joe Manchin (D) * Shelley Capito Moore ® Wisconsin * Tammy Baldwin (D) * Ron Johnson ® Wyoming * John Barrasso ® * Mike Enzi ® Category:American Congressional Sessions